PAW Shorts
by NovaAce
Summary: So I've been having ideas for PAW Patrol fanfics, but it more then half of them were too short for me to make an actual story, rather a short. So, I then found others making Shorts Fanfics, in which they put multiple ideas into one fanfic, that or make really short Fanfics. So here I am, copying off of them, cause reasons. I'm sorry for this chapter being a bit short.
1. Chapter 1

_Pregnancy Test_

After a quick run with Chase, Marshall needed a break, otherwise he'd burn up. They both stopped inside of the Lookout, and ran into the newly installed kitchen. Ryder installed this so they wouldn't have to keep the snack dispensers lying around everywhere, and for several other reasons, such as freezing some food in the new refrigerator. Marshall opened the refrigerator and pulled out two water bottles, handing one over to Chase and drinking the other one himself. Marshall was known for being a fast drinker, and finished the bottle in a mere second, Chase wasn't surprised.

Marshall let out a smile, tossing his bottle away in the trash.

"Marshall, if Rocky finds that in the trash, and not in the recycling bin, he's going to scold you for it," joked Chase, which only made Marshall worry.

"Oh, right! I better fix that," chuckled Marshall nervously. He looked back into the trash bin and reached for his water bottle before pulling something else out instead. "Huh?" Marshall obviously knew it wasn't his water bottle, it felt much more solid, and didn't scrunch up, like the bottle would do. He glanced at what he was holding and froze. "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no," yelled Marshall.

"What's wrong Marshall," asked Chase.

"Hey guys, what's going on," asked Everest, who walked into the kitchen. She was on hed hind paws, practicing to stay on her hind legs for a full day as a challenge from Zuma. But as soon as Everest got close enough to Marshall, Marshall punched, or aggressively slapped her stomach with his paw, causing her to fall over in pain. "M-Marshal, what the heck," barked Everest.

Chase only stood still, watching to see how this would end up.

"Everest, you are one of my very best friends and I cannot allow you to throw your life away like this. You're too young... YOU'RE TOO BEAUTIFUL," yelled Marshall, putting a paw on his head, dramatically.

"What in the world are you talking about," replied Everest, getting up, glance not removing from the fire pup.

"I'm talking about the baby, or babies growing inside of your belly right now," Marshall said blankly, while pointing to her.

Chase heard this and flinched, looking extremely guilty, "see ya!" He barked, running off in a flash.

Everest froze upon hearing this, "Marshall..."

"Yea?"

"I'm not pregnant," she barked, growling.

"Well not after that punch you're not, I've been taking Muay Thai classes," smirked Marshall, practically showing his legs off to Everest.

Everest groaned, "I was never pregnant, Marshall."

Marshall paused, looking down for three seconds before looking back up, "are you sure?"

"YES I'M SURE," she snapped.

Skye walked in soon after, "I'm sorry, but why the heck is everybody yelling over here?"

"Oh, I found this positive pregnancy test in the trash," Marshall barked, tounge now lopped out.

Skye, looking extremely nervous, punched Everest, who had now gotten back onto her hind legs, in the stomach.

"Oww, what the heck," she shouted, hands on her stomach and sprawled across the floor.

* * *

Give Him A Chance

Chase and Everest are eavesdropping on Marshall and Skye talk. Everest soon breaks the silence. "I've known him for years, and he's never talked to me that way," Everest groaned.

"At least he knows you like him, I don't think Skye has any feelings for me," replied Chase.

"Wait, what," Everest stared at Chase, eyebrow raised.

"N-Nothing," Chase chuckled nervously.

"Uhh, right," Everest sighed. "You know what, Chase? I think it's high time we gave those two a taste of their own medicine," Everest smirked.

"Yeah," Chase barked, not loud enough for the two pups to hear them, but still loud.

"You know what I'm thinking," Everest glared at Chase, and he glared back.

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"Time to make them jealous," said Everest, while Chase said, "Kill Marshall!"

Everest glared at Chase, frozen. Chase flinched, looking around nervously, "u-uhh, kill M-Marshall's love, for uhh, kites?"

Everest still remained silent, only giving him an aggravated look.

"Uhh, what was your idea again," Chase smiled, sheepishly.

"J-Just follow my lead," Everest rolled her eyes, walking off to find another pup. Luckily for them, Ace, a completely original character, was walking out of the Lookout. Everest saw and chuckled lowly, "That's our target," she chased after him and stopped him just before he could leave.

"Oh Ace, you are so great," said Everest, with a lovestruck tone.

"Yeah! You're super awesome, Ace," barked Chase, loud enough to grab the attention of Marshall and Skye.

"What the heck are you doing," shouted Ace.

"Oh there you go, joking again, Ace," laughed Everest, glancing back at Marshall and Skye for their reactions.

"What? Let go of me," shouted Ace, growling at the pup.

"Ha, uhh, good one Ace," chuckled Chase, who idly stood by.

Ace continued to struggle out of Everest's grasp, but the pup proved to be much more then he expected.

"Come on Ace, help us out. _Be cool_."

At the mention of the words, "be cool," Ace nearly lost it, his short temper acting out.

"Be... Cool," replied Ace, gritting his teeth.

"Oh no," Everest let go of Ace.

"I'M THE COOLEST," he shouted. He shouted so loud that the entire Lookout could hear, and birds from the trees outside could be seen flying off. Ace then proceeded to pounce on Chase and begin attacking viciously.

"Ace stop, he didn't know," shouted Everest, trying to get Ace off of the German Shepherd.

"Am I just a joke to you, kid?!"

Chase yelped out, being attacked by the vicious German Shepherd.

Soon, the pup could be seen, pulling out a gun, shocking Everest, "no Ace, put the gun away," she yelled.

"I'm the coolest in this entire town dang it," shouted Ace.

Marshall and Skye stared at the ongoing fight before Marshall turned to Skye, "see that? He'll even trigger Ace for ya. Give Chase a chance," Marshall smiled at the Cockapoo, who smiled nervously, blushing a bit.

Soon a gun shot could be heard, "yeah, I'll go get my EMT gear," said Marshall, walking to his pup house, while Everest and Chase lay on the ground, almost lifeless.

"That's what you get for messing with the Ultimate Lifeform," Ace groaned.

"You need to stop playing Shadow the Hedgehog, Ace," shouted Everest, who stayed at Chase's side.

" ** _NEVER_**!"

* * *

 ** _AN: I'm sorry for this chapter for being pretty short, but I didn't know what else to write for this chapter. Neither of these Ideas are original, and I found them on YouTube, which then I brought into here, just with PAW Patrol characters and an OC of mine. I promise the next chapter to be longer, so just bear with me on this one._**


	2. Chapter 2

_All Dogs Go To Heaven, or do they?_

Rocky jolted awake, finding himself in a completely different place then a second ago. He looked to the ground only to see a puffy whiteness. He gasped before looking around to see the puffy whiteness everywhere, except where he saw a big wall and gate. "D-Did I... Die?" He gulped, out of all of the pups on the PAW Patrol, he expected to be the last to die, mostly because of his position on the team.

Chase could be shot while chasing a criminal who robbed a store, Marshall could of died in a harsh building fire, Skye could've died in a helicopter crash, Zuma could've drowned if his oxygen tanks didn't work or he forget to refill it, Rubble could be squished flat by a construction beam or under a pile of rubble, Everest could've frozen to death, even if it was highly unlikely, and Tracker could've died to the animals of a jungle, such as a snake with it's venomous bite.

Rocky worked as their team's recycling pup, that was most likely the safest job on the entire team, and yet he was the first to die. He quickly tried to remember exactly how he died, and then it came to him.

There he was, helping Ryder fix his ATV for what seemed to be the hundredth time this month. Ryder scooted out from under the ATV, and wiped the sweat of his brow, "Thanks Rocky, I really needed it," smiled Ryder.

"It's no problem Ryder, I may only be the recycling pup, but I've got the mechanic role in the bag, this is easy," he laughed.

"What are you taking about, silly pup? All you do is hand me tools while I fix the ATV, not to say you don't do a good job at it though," he chuckled.

"What? I could easily become the mechanic, watch me," he laughed, jumping on the scooter with his back to the board and sliding under the ATV, which made Ryder laugh, leaning against the jack and the ATV slammed down, causing a large crashing sound, surprisingly the human didn't notice. "Well, I'll be inside, do me a favor and put the tools away, we'll put the tires on later, thanks," said Ryder, walking off. Little did the human know that Rocky was struggling to push the ATV off, unable to speak and gasping for air.

"Ryder," Rocky said weakly, before feeling himself lose conscious. His grip on the ATV slowly softened and he closed his eyes. Soon, he stopped struggling and he lay there, motionless; dead.

* * *

"That's how I went out... Cause Ryder is deaf?!" Rocky was infuriated, stomping on the puffy ground. Rocky calmed down for a second, "at least I'm in a better place," he looked up to the gate. He walked through only to see a face too familiar. "ALEX?!"

Alex looked over to the mix breed, "Oh hey Rocky, you're up here too?"

"No... NO... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Marshall under the Mistletoe

The mayor had hosted a Christmas party and invited the entirety of Adventure Bay to the party, including the PAW Patrol. Ryder had ordered a limousine to escort the pups all to the party, and the pups only arrived around an hour after the party started.

"Looks like we're late," Rocky sighed.

"That doesn't mean we can't be fashionably late," Marshall smirked, and the other pups laughed. They all stepped out of the limousine. They were all given a warm welcome, and all were partying hard.

Thirty minutes later, Marshall was chatting with Everest, and Skye stood next to them, listening. "Surprisingly, I haven't seen one mistletoe this entire party," said Everest, and almost instantly, the two pups looked up, and speak of the devil, a mistletoe hung between Marshall and Skye. The Dalmatian blushed a bright red, and Skye frowned, not exactly knowing what a mistletoe was, surprisingly. "What," asked Skye.

Sweetie walked by the two with a smirk, "when two pups are under the mistletoe, they must kiss! It's a tradition," she smirked.

"Thanks Sweetie," said Marshall, still a bright red.

Sweetie giggled, which was followed by a snort, and walked off.

Marshall turned to Skye, "y-you don't have to if you don't want to," he chuckled nervously.

"No no, it's OK, it's only a tradition," she smiled, blushing a bit herself. With that, the two slowly stared into each other's eyes and closed in on each other. Both their eyes closed, and just before their lips made contact, they we're interrupted by the mistletoe they were kissing under falling onto their noses, causing both to flinch and pull back a bit, looking to the ground to see the broken mistletoe. Chase walked up to them and walked in between the two, "no mistletoe, no kiss," he said smugly. "No need to thank me," he chuckled, the two pups looking a bit disappointed while they looked away from each other.

Marshall was under the mistletoe with Garbie next. Marshall was looking a bit drowsy and looked up to see the mistletoe, flinching to see Garbie next to him. The last person he wanted to kiss would be a goat, even Chikaleta would be better. Garbie noticed and looked up, seeing the mistletoe and licking his lips, which gave Marshall the wrong impression, letting out a loud gulp. He then watched the goat jump up and bite onto the mistletoe before chewing it up, Marshall letting out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness, who invite a goat to the party anyways?!"

A few more minutes went on and Marshall found himself in the middle of a conversation with Everest and Skye, only to look up for yet two more mistletoes, placed in between him and Skye, and him and Everest. "Again?" Everest was blushing lightly, not a bright red, but a bright blue instead. Before Anyone could react, Skye pulled Marshall close and placed a kiss on to his cheek, making the Dalmatian blush lightly, but smile anyways, although Everest was infuriated. As soon as Skye pulled away, Everest pulled Marshall close and quickly made lip contact with him, making Marshall turn red, redder then before. Skye observed and was shocked and angry both at the same time. Meanwhile, Chase observed and growled, needless to say, Marshall was given a beating.

Soon, Marshall was under the mistletoe with Chase, both glaring away from each other, Marshall making sure to stay away from Skye for the rest of the night. Chase drank a cup of water before both their views shifted upwards, Chase looking to Marshall and up at the mistletoe, spitting his drink out on Marshall, who shut his eyes just in time, being sprayed by Chase, who was shedding a tear. Marshall, now wet grabbed the mistletoe and teared it down, while both yelled in sync, "who the heck is putting all these mistletoe up?!"

Sweetie hummed to herself, attaching a mistletoe to a fishing rod, and next to her lay a box of mistletoe. "Hehe, dummies."

* * *

Why won't you love me?!

Everest whined in her pup house, Skye comforting her friend.

"Everest, please calm down," Skye begged of the pup. This only made her whine more and louder, "waaaaaaaah!"

Skye rolled her eyes, "why are you crying again?"

"Cause Marshall doesn't love me," she whined.

Skye sighed, "well, do you wanna tell me what you do to Marshall whenever you talk with each other?"

"W-Well," she cleared her throat.

"Well, when we first met, I thought, "here comes your crush, Everest. Quick, say hi to him!" And do I said Hi, normally."

"I was there, Everest, you didn't say hi, you said, and I quote, "ha! Loser! Yes, I'm talking to you," Skye did her best impression of Everest's voice as well.

"Well, n-next, when we were eating food, I thought, "yes. Marshall is sitting next to you, do something to get his attention," I said I liked the design of his food bowl," she argued.

"No, you said, and I quote again, "pfft, your down design sucks," she yawned.

"Then there was that time he caught me staring at me in the PAW Patroller, and I thought, "oh no! He caught you staring at him! Do something!" So when it stopped, I walked out with him causally!"

"No, you kicked him out, you're just lucky it wasn't moving when you kicked him out," Skye groaned.

"B-but," Everest whimpered.

"Then you dumped a bucket of water on his head, yelling "Ice Bucket Challenge." Then you called him once, "hey, this is Everest. P.S, you are ugly." Then there was the time you scribbled all over his face.

"Wow, do I really do that stuff," she frowned, looking down.

"Pretty much," Skye rolled her eyes. "Now, are you going to tell me when you got a shrine full of Marshall's pictures, his spare fire helmet, some hair when he was shedding, and pup tag?"

Everest chuckled a bit, "wellllllllll," her voice trailed off.

* * *

What a dream

"Whewe are you taking me Skye," asked Zuma, who looked around. They came upon a came up to a building.

"Don't worry about it Zuma," she said with a sinister look on her face, which Zuma couldn't see, being behind the pup. She led the pup inside, using a spare key she had.

"What is this place and how do you have a key to it," asked Zuma.

"Again with the questions, could you just shut up for a second," Skye asked of the chocolate lab, leading him a flight of steps and into a room. There was a number on the door, that number being 106. Inside, Zuma was met with a bed, a few scented candles, and few rose petals spread across the ground. "What the? Why did you bwing me hewe?" Zuma looked back to see Skye shut and lock the door, looking over to Zuma.

"We're going to have some fun," she smirked, closing in on the lab.

Zuma backed away with every step she took towards him, "w-what?" He soon bumped into the bed and only a second later, Skye's lips connected with his.

Zuma woke up hours later, gasping for air. He looked around to see he was in his pup house, "oh, it was just a dweam, thank God." He calmed a bit, only to look at his side to see Skye at his side. Hi face was pale, almost as if he had the life sucked out of him. "Chase is going to kill me..."

* * *

The Lasso of Truth

Skye yipped in excitement, grabbing her Lasso of Truth. "Hehe, whose first?! She looked around for possible victims, coming across Marshall and laughing to herself before lassoing the pup.

"I love all the songs from Pokemon, unironically," said Marshall.

"Called it," yipped Skye, before searching for new victims. She found Everest next and lassoed her next.

"I care deeply for my friends but was just too afraid of showing it," she rolled her eyes.

X"Aww," Skye smiled. Her next victim was Chase, lassoing the pup easily.

"I STILL LOVE YOU," Chase shouted.

"Next," Skye sighed, she just wasn't going to shake this pup off. She found Sweetie, surprised she was at the Lookout to begin with, lassoed her.

She paused for a moment before speaking, "I act loud and boastful to drown out my own thoughts... and avoid sinking in the suffocating awareness of the unforgiving and futile nature of existence..."

Skye, Marshall, Everest, and Chase stared at the Terrior blankly.

"also my fur isn't naturally white."

"I think it's best we put this away," Skye shivered, grabbing the lasso and unwrapping it from Sweetie.

The others nodded, and soon, the lasso was burried underground, where hopefully, it was never to be seen again.


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall OMG

Marshall hummed to himself, listening to music. He, and the other pups, we're given their own rooms in the Lookout, even Everest and Tracker if they were to stay over. Marshall nodded his head to the beat of the music playing on his phone, before hearing something, pausing the track. He pulled his earbuds out and looked around. "What?"

"MARSHALL!"

Marshall flinched, watching Skye break down the wall to his room. He was taken aback by the sheer strength of the small pup, surprised she was even able to break the hard wall. "Skye?! What the heck is wrong with you?! Why didn't you just use the door," Marshall yelled, enraged that only two days after he got his room the wall was broken down.

"Oh, sorry," Skye frowned, jumping through the hole in the wall. Not a second later and she knocked the door off it's hinges, "MARSHALL, OMG!"

"WHAT SKYE?!"

"I'm pregnant," she giggled, gleefully.

"And you couldn't of just walked in like a normal person?!"

"Well, it's your baby after all, I wanted to surprise you," she smiled.

"Ryder is going to kill me," Marshall whimpered draping a blanket over himself.

* * *

Light Speed Fail

"Alright, just grab that item box, I can't as Tails," Ace informed Zuma. With an smile, Zuma directed Sonic towards the ring box and jumped on it, causing it to explode and ten rings to be added to their count.

"Alright, we're five rings away from one hundred, and then we'll get another life, but be careful, we only have one life left," Ace informed Zuma.

"Got it, dude," Zuma said. With an determined face, Zuma looked around, making sure not to get hurt by spikes, or badniks that came at them. He soon came to a pitfall, with five rings over it. He came to a complete stop, staring across, "Look! A 1-Up box!"

"Really? Great! Go get it," Ace demanded. He had fallen off screen and Tails was flying towards Sonic.

"Alwight, let's Light Speed Dash," he exclaimed, jumping up and collecting a single ring before spamming the triangle button on his controller.

"No! Zuma! We're playing Sonic 2," Ace yelled. He was unfortunately too late, and Sonic plunged into the pit, dying, and ending the game.

"Nooooooooo," shouted Ace, dropping his controller and storming out, enraged. Zuma frowned, looking extremely guilty before looking to the screen, they had an unused Continue. "Wait! Ace!"

Ace poked his head back in to see the screen counting down, "quick! Press the button!"

"Oh!" He quickly hit the button, and Sonic and Tails both ran off the screen, both appearing back in Hill Top Zone. Ace, letting out a sigh of relief, walked back and grabbed his controller.

"You need to chill, dude," Zuma chuckled.

"Oh shut up," Ace punched his shoulder, a bit hard, causing the pup to fall over and laugh.

"You have issues~!"

* * *

Bath Time

"Come on Rocky, you have to take a bath," growled Roxie, trying to push her friend through the bathroom door.

"But I don't want to take a bath," he protested, firmly planting his paws on the ground, which helped only a bit.

"Sorry Rocky, but you have to! C'mon, it's right behind that door," grunted Roxie, managing to get him an inch closer to their destination.

"Then I refuse to enter," he barked.

Roxie's cheeks puffed up, "hmph!" He sure liked to clean, but not himself. "Rocky, take off your collar," demanded Roxie.

"No, forget it," he growled, still trying to escape the female's grasp. He was soon inside the bathroom, where a tub full of water waited for him.

"Well then, Rocky. If you don't want to take a bath," she growled.

"Wait, Roxie?! What are you doing?!"

"Then I'm going to force you into a bath," she shouted, using all of her strength to lift the pup up on her back. "Meet your destiny," shouted Roxie as she tossed the mix breed with what strength she had left into the bath tub. Rocky's paws all spread out and connected to the walls of the tub, keeping him from getting wet.

"No! Nooooooooo, I don't wanna," he shouted, quickly trying to jump off, but stopped by Roxie.

"C'mon, you can't resist Shadow, let go," growled Roxie, showing signs of aggravation, baring her teeth.

"N-Never!" Rocky did his best to stay up, despite the Aussie now climbing on his back, doing her best to get him into the tub.

Roxie thought long and hard before an idea came to her, "then I guess I'll just have to give you a Tickle Attack!" Roxie immediately started to rub quickly at his sides, which did the trick immediately, the pup laughing.

"No, No! S-Stop, hahahaha," he laughed. Roxie saw this and smirked before hopping off his back, and watching as he slipped and fell into the tub, making a big splash.

"Oh, I hope I didn't overdo it, what if he-" Rocky resurfaced and gasped for air. "Hehe, you fell for it," Roxie giggled.

"That's not funny... I could've died down there," Rocky snarled at Roxie, causing her to awkwardly laugh in response.

"Now Rocky, take off your pup tag so we can start to clean you," Roxie smiled.

"How about, NO," he groaned.

"Alright then, don't blame me if your pup tag stops working cause it's soaked in water," Roxie smirked, teasingly.

"S-So what," Rocky countered. In all honesty, he would hate to have to switch out pup tags if the current one stopped working, the one he wearing right now being his favorite. He gulped, before slowly removing his collar and shakily handing it to Roxie, who giggled, taking it and placing it on the sink.

Rocky rolled his eyes before looking ahead to see a rubber duck. He shrieked, backing up as far away from the duck as possible.

"Wh-What's the matter, Rocky," asked Roxie, confused.

"Theirs some kind of horrible beast in front of me," shouted the Mix Breed. Rocky shook so fast that the water rippled continuously.

Roxie looked ahead, only to see the duck. Roxie sighed, which was followed by her rolling her eyes. "Uhh, Rocky, that's a rubber ducky."

"And it keeps coming back and forth, and back and forth," he cried. "What kind of evil force makes it move so violently?!"

"Water... It's water, Rocky," Roxie scoffed. Roxie reached over for the duck, "here, I'm going to show you, it's just a toy," she giggled. She took hold of the duck and slowly broght it over to Rocky's face, who froze. "It's so cute, I love the sound it makes when I sqeeze it," she laughed. She slowly placed it down, back in the water and let it drift around. "See, nothing to be afraid of!"

Rocky let out a quiet sigh, glaring at the toy.

Roxie smiled, before rolling her eyes, which came upon a mirror. She stared at her reflection. "Wow, I could use a bath myself," she smirked. Rocky however, was more alarmed.

"You're going to do it here?! Now," shouted the Mix Breed, jaw dropped. Roxie completely spaced out on what Rocky had said, still examining herself in the mirror.

"I'm just gonna go grab some towels, be right back," she informed Rocky before stepping out and shutting the door behind her.

"I-Is she serious," Rocky muttered. Rocky soon placed his paw on his forehead, "oh Rocky, she must've meant for you. Hehe, think of how stupid it would be, for Roxie, and I, taking a bath," Rocky chuckled. He soon lied back in the tub, groaning a bit. "I guess I really am tired today, huh? Roxie... Taking bath, with me? That's ridiculous." Soon, the thought of Roxie coming back in with towels, and without her coat, glasses and collar, asking him to move over so she could join in the tub. "No no no no no, must erase, from, memory," he shouted at himself, banging his head against the tub, not hard enough to cause brain trauma.

Roxie soon came in with two towels, and without her gear. "Hey Rocky, do you mind scooting over?" Rocky didn't dare turn around, trying to hide his new nosebleed from the female.

Roxie soon started laughing, sinisterly. "Haha, got ya," she giggled, dropping the towels and falling to the ground, rolling onto her back. "Ha! You really thought I was going to get in with you," she smirked. "I'll bathe myself after I'm done with you, it would just be plain weird to do it at the same time," she laughed.

"Haha, Yea," Rocky faked a smile, wiping the minor nosebleed, no longer visible.

"Alright, now let's get you cleaned up," she giggled, walking over to the tub.

"Yeah," Rocky smiled, trying to hide his slight erection from underneath.


	4. Chapter 4

_**All About Chase**_

Chase yawned, waking up. He was in his pup house, but he wasn't alone. He sat up, only to feel his side be poked lightly. He looked, only to realize his pup house was a bit larger than usual, maybe he was just tired. He looked down to see Everest, "EVEREST?!"

Everest woke up, "hmm? What is it, sweetheart?"

"S-Sweetheart?! You must be mistaken," he shouts.

"Haha, quit joking," Everest giggled, bopping his nose. She would then pull him into a deep kiss, which Chase ended short, blushing immensely.

"Was I sleeping on top of you?!"

"Well, we got a lot farther than just sleeping with each other," she winked, rolling out from under him.

"T-This isn't happening," Chase stumbled back, only to bump into someone else.

"Hey, watch it big guy, you're gonna squish me," shouted Sweetie.

"Sweetie?! You're here too," Chase muttered.

"Why wouldn't I be? Besides, I turned over a new leaf, and you let me sleep here, and I will admit, things got a bit freaky last night," the pup licked her lips.

"Freaky? W-What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Chase," a third voice spoke out. Skye walked in, smirking. "You gave all three of us a ride of our lives~"

"W-Wait, I didn't... Did I?"

"You did, and to be frank, I'd love if you'd take some time out of your morning to please us," she smirked.

"R-Really," Chase asked, taken aback. He must've been on some puppy drugs do not know what happened the previous night.

"Only if you're up to it," Skye smirked. Everest and Sweetie giggled as well, Skye shutting the entrance to his pup house.

"In that case, heck yeah, let's do it," he smirked.

"Perfect," the three females said in unison before all that could be heard was Chase's pup house rocking back and forth. But, it was just a dream.

Zuma, Rocky, Marshall, and Rubble stood outside of Chase's pup house, watching the pup mutter gibberish in his sleep. While Rocky most likely knew what was causing Chase this, he'd rather not say, instead of closing his pup house door. "Let's let the pup dream for now," Rocky chuckled nervously. The other three stared at him confused but shrugged.

"Pizza anyone," Rubble asked.

"I'm down dude," Zuma smirked.

"Woo, Pizza," Marshall shouted, before the four went off to eat.

* * *

 ** _Everest's Heat_**

Everest yawned, walking about the lookout, looking around for the other pups. It was winter, so she assumed atleast one of the pups would be trying to warm up inside.

She spotted Chase and Marshall in the elevator, heading up. "Hey, wait up you two," shouted Everest, rushing in last minute and pulling off a Marshall, a.k.a running into the two and creating a dog pile, with Marshall on the bottom, Chase on top, and Everest in between the two. Although Marshall was on his back, and Everest on her belly, over him. Chase was on his belly too.

"Now its your turn to crack a joke," Marshall laughed.

"Oh, uhm... I've got nothing, I'm sorry," Everest giggled. Chase and Marshall joined her, before the elevator headed up.

"So, what are you doing here," Everest," asked Chase. But, before she answered the elevator stopped, right before they reached their floor, or, the only other floor.

"Huh? Why'd the elevator stop," asked Marshall.

"It's probably the snow? Who knows, I'll call Ryder," Everest stated. She tried to call the team's leader, but to no avail. "Huh, weird, not working?"

Chase frowned, "well, someone will find us eventually." The German Shephard sniffed the air, immediately freezing, "E-Everest, you're not in heat, are you?"

"Huh? Am I," asked Everest?"

"Definitely," Marshall added, blushing through his fur.

"She's giving off that smell, definitely," Chase whimpered, immediately putting his paws to his nose to keep from smelling it. The smell wafted though the elevator, the two males immediately backing away from Everest as far as they could.

"Oh come on, its not that bad," Everest shouted, cheeks puffing up.

"Unless you want the both of us going at you like wild animals, then yes it is," Chase groaned.

Everest closed her eyes, already thinking of what would happen if that was the case, and cheeks turning a dark red. The other two pups blushed a dark red as well, Chase's blush being a bit harder to see though, that only being because of the color of his fur.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking," Everest stood up.

Marshall and Chase looked at each other, confused.

"Would you mind giving this pup a ride of her life," she giggled, followed by biting her lip.

"WHOA, now that's a horny pup," Chase recoiled.

"Oh please," she whimpered.

"I mean, I don't see why not," Marshall smiled, nervously.

"What? Are you serious Marshall," shouted Chase, disgusted.

"Oh come on, what's the worse that could happen, besides, its not like Skye will find out," Marshall smirked at Chase.

"She could get pregnant for starters," Chase muttered.

"So? We'll just be sure to pull out, or we could do her in the other hole," Marshall glared at Everest, smiling.

Everest giggled, tail wagging slowly and high up, the pup approaching them.

Chase was silent for the most part, before finally speaking out, "alright! Fine, just try not to get her pregnant, alright? I mean, as long as Skye doesn't find out."

"Atta boy, Chase," Marshall smirked. Chase chuckled nervously, before they both went to Everest.

Little did either of the three know, the flying pup was watching eagerly. Everything was planned, she knew Everest would be in heat, so she used this to her advantage, to her sexual fantasies. I think it was safe to say, if Skye wanted something, even if it was to watch three pups go though intercourse, she would get it. "Hehe, dummies~"


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Short Chapter, I know, but I literally can't be bothered. Sorry not sorry I guess._**

* * *

 ** _Double Date Disaster_**

Chase sighed happily, sitting down on a bench with Marshall, just outside of Mr. Porter's restaurant. Chase was drinking from a water bottle, which he had to constantly lift up with his mouth because of his incapability to actually hold the bottle. Marshall watched as he did this and was amused, to say the least.

"I'm so glad that we can have this double date with Skye and Everest without any drama or awkward tension," Chase smiled nonchalantly.

Marshall frowned, "I always feel tension for suspicion for any trouble Skye might cause..."

"Hey! That's my new girlfriend you're talking about," Chase playfully punched Marshall's non-existent shoulder. "Besides, what could she do that's so wrong? She and Everest only went inside to grab some napkins!"

Chase spoke a bit too soon, as both Skye and Everest could be seen rushing out of the Restaurant.

"Marshall, we need to go now," Everest shouted at the Dalmatian, tugging him off the bench, surprising him.

"Let's go, Chase," Skye shouted to Chase, although due to his size she couldn't exactly pull him off as easily as Everest did Marshall.

Only seconds later could loud scream be heard all around, "THE BUILDING IS ON FIRE! CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! RUN!"

"A fire?! I don't have my truck or pup pack with me though," Marshall exclaimed, still being pulled away by Everest, but glaring at the burning building.

Chase quickly turned to the worried expression on Skye and Everest's face, "oh please don't tell me you two caused it! You were just supposed to get some napkins!"

"Yeah, but one thing led to another, and well, we kinda set fire to the building! Let's go before they find out it was us," Skye shouted out, running off.

Chase and Marshall looked to each other in disbelief but followed.

An hour later everything had calmed down. Nobody was injured and there were no casualties. The building had barely survived, and the department came minutes after they were called, along with Marshall who had run back to the Lookout and geared up. Of course, maybe Marshall and Chase should've kept an eye out on the two if they ever were to go out on another date if there would be one that is.

* * *

 _ **Crazy Ex Girlfriend**_

Rocky groaned, his pup tag buzzing repeatedly. Usually, this would only happen if he was called, and the only way to stop it was to answer the call or wait thirty seconds. Rocky was usually the patient pup, so he could deal with it, the others not so much. It soon got to the point where the others were getting worried.

"Wocky, are you OK?" Zuma asked him, brow raised.

"Don't worry, I hardly even notice t anymore," he was lying, obviously. Everytime the pup tag buzzed, Rocky looked like he was going to explode with anger.

"Yeah right," Roxie groaned. "Maybe you shouldn't have asked me and Zuma to hang out if you were just going to ignore someone on call.

"It's just some bratty ex-girlfriend..."

"Oh," both Roxie and Zuma said in unison.

"Well, can't you block her or something," Roxie groaned.

"This ain't a phone if anything I would've blocked her after we started dating."

"Hmmm," Zuma tried to think of a solution.

"Answer the call," Roxie said firmly.

Rocky and Zuma flinched, looking at each other before Rocky answered the call and Zuma gulped.

"NOW YOU PICK UP?! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE T MAKE ME CALL 50 TIMES IN A SINGLE DAY JUST TO-"

"Hey!" Roxie had gotten up close to Rocky. She had her mouth inches away from his pup tag, "listen here." She spoke in a dark tone, sending chills down Rocky and Zuma's spines. "I may not know who you are, or where you are, but let me tell you, if you even dare call my friend again, you better sleep with your eyes open because I will find you, and make sure you'll never be able to sit straight again. Now, be a good girl and hang up for dear old Roxie."

No response was heard since that, in fact, like she hung up.

"Wow dude, she hung up," Zuma laughed.

"Sheesh Roxie, what was that," Rocky smiled.

"She had it coming, now come on, I'm not spending a day out of my home just to have to talk to some ex-girlfriend of yours," Roxie sighed, walking ahead.

Zuma smirked, looking to Rocky, "I think she might have the hots for you."

"Shut up," Rocky barked, flustered, followed by Zuma laughing and the two following Roxie.


End file.
